D'Artagnan (2011)
|actor = |inspiration = D'Artagnan from the original novel by Alexandre Dumas |personality = Brave, heroic, resourceful, righteous, charming, reckless, arrogant (sometimes), selfless, charismatic, hot-tempered, romantic and protective (towards Constance) |occupation = Farmer (formerly) Member of the Musketeers |alignment = Good |affiliations = Musketeers |goal = Stop a war between England and France by stealing the Queen Anne's diamonds from Milady de Winter. To win Constance's heart. |home = Paris, France Gascony (formerly) |family = D'Artagnan the Elder (father) Madame d'Artagnan (mother) |pets = Buttercup (horse) |friends = Athos, Aramis, Porthos, Constance Bonacieux, Planchet, King Louis XIII, Queen Anne |love interests = Constance |enemies = Athos (briefly), Aramis (briefly), Porthos (briefly), Captain Rochefort, Cardinal Richelieu, Duke of Buckingham, Milady de Winter, Jussac |likes = Constance Bonacieux, the Musketeers, Athos, Porthos, Aramis |dislikes = People insulting his horse, France and Constance in danger |powers = Expert swordsman |possessions = Sword |fate = Joins the Musketeers and begins a romantic relationship with Constance. }} D'Artagnan is the main protagonist of the 2011 movie The Three Musketeers. D'Artagnan is based on the character of the same name from by and on real-life Background d'Artagnan is a young man from a lesser known noblemen family from Gascony and the youngest of the four Musketeers that includes his three friends, Athos, Porthos and Aramis. D'Artagnan's father is a former Musketeer who also taught him how to sword fight and told his son stories of the Musketeers from him. Personality Appearance D'Artagnan is a teenager, approximately eighteen years old. He has wavy shoulder-length, brown hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. Role in the film D'Artagnan's role in the story began at least one year after the Three Musketeers were betrayed by Milady de Winter, being taught a last lesson by his father before going to Paris to join the Musketeers. He recieved twenty crowns from his father and provisions from his mother. While stopping at a tavern on his way to Paris, D'Artagnan comes across Cardinal Richelieu's men, where his horse Buttercup is insulted by the captain, Rochefort. D'Artagnan becomes infuriated with them. The Captain, Rochefort nearly kills him but Milady De Winter prevents Rochefort from dispatching D'Artagnan, as he's to pretty to die. This effectively saves his life. Upon seeing Rochefort again, D'Artagnan chases after him but instead crashes into and insults three former, disgraced Musketeers: Athos, Porthos, and Aramis. Unaware of them being the Musketeers, he challenged each of them to a duel at noun, one and two o'clock. However, the Cardinal's men come to arrest the four men for illegal dueling, they form a team-up against the Cardinal's guards, where D'Artagnan encounters Constance Bonacieux, the handmaiden to Queen Anne. The Musketeers are impressed by d'Artagnan's prowess in battle and Athos offers for D'Artagnan to stay in their home for the time being. Trivia * D'Artagnan is portrayed by Logan Lerman, who also portrayed Percy Jackson in the Percy Jackson film duology Gallery The for musketeers.jpg DArtagnan (2011 film) 002.png DArtagnan (2011 film) 003.png DArtagnan (2011 film) 004.png LoganLermanasD'Artagnan poster.jpg l_p0019491742.jpg The Three Musketeers 2011 poster.jpg musketeers_a.jpg 3403df79f54d5dadf81524e437fd9f94.png dcriffu-451aab3e-015a-49a1-a53f-ac8d4d2ee3a6.png f8e5f64a0c8582dc8f9714220dd660c0.jpg DArtagnan32011.jpg logan-lerman-1380472049.jpg logan-lerman-musketeers-pic.jpg logan-lerman-the-three-musketeers-Favim.com-492589.jpg p-the-three-musketeers-logan-lerman.jpg three_musketeers_lerman500.jpg Navigation Category:The Three Musketeers characters Category:The Three Musketeers (2011 film) characters Category:Males Category:Swordsmen Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Lovers Category:Movie characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Humans Category:Main protagonists Category:Action characters Category:French characters Category:Characters introduced in 2011